


Bubble Tea Date

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy, Heatwave, Kozume Kenma - Freeform, Kuroo Tetsurou - Freeform, M/M, Mentioned Bokuto Koutarou, No Angst, Summer, bubble tea, date, kuroo hates bubbletea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 10:58:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14831009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kuroo decides to drag Kenma out of his apartment and go on a Bubble tea date.





	Bubble Tea Date

**Author's Note:**

> hey :)) I wanted to write something and this was all I could think of. 
> 
> My Laptops currently broken so I cant write as much as I wanted to but I hope you all enjoy it! 
> 
> feel free to leave ships/requests for stories!!

Summer break had finally arrived much to Kuroo’s delight; though the delight didn’t last long as the boredom quickly followed. Being only 2 weeks into the 7 week long break from university, Kuroo had burnt himself out already, all homework completed with relative ease, met up with Bokuto at least 4 times, played volleyball more times than he could count. But something was missing from Kuroo’s fun; that ‘thing’ being Kenma, who liked to stay indoors for weeks on end playing games, claiming that it was “too hot” to be outside. Kuroo had rang Kenma almost everyday trying to prise Kenma out of his dorm to hang out with him, of course Kuroo had visited him plenty of times in the past 2 weeks but it was starting to drive him a little crazy being stuck inside when the sun was shining outside, that’s when Kuroo had a stroke of genius cross his mind. 

It was another overly hot morning, Kuroo laying sprawled across his bed staring at the ceiling of this small but functional dorm room, scrolling through old photos on his Facebook from years ago, when he stumbled across a picture of himself and Kenma from around 3 years ago, their first and second years in Highschool, smiling outside a tournament hall with bubble tea in their hands. Kuroo smiled at the picture memories flooding his head, reminiscing about that perfect summer, the summer when Kuroo first realised he had fallen for Kenma. He suddenly decided that today he would drag Kenma outside on a date, no matter how much he groaned and complained. He exited the Facebook app and quickly searched for Kenma’s phone contact, which of course was on speed dial. The phone barely rang twice before Kenma on the other line picked up. 

“What do you want, Kuroo it’s too early for your antics” Kenma said flatly, no real bite to his words. 

“Good morning to you too, Kenma” Kuroo said overly loudly, simply to irritate his boyfriend. He heard Kenma groan and wince at Kuroo’s loud voice.

“What do you want then? Are you coming over again today?” Kenma said sounding slightly hopeful. 

“Well, in fact, I hope you’re dressed well because your boyfriend here is taking you on a date!” Kuroo said proudly. Kenma groaned over the phone, Kuroo brushed it off as he was expecting this kind of reaction. 

“Well, he’s going to be very disappointed then, I’m not going anywhere in this heat” Kenma complained. 

“Well that’s too bad, I'm leaving now and you better be ready by the time I arrive!” 

“Wait…. Kuroo. You haven’t even told me what we’re doing.” 

“You’ll find out, all in good time my kitten.” Kuroo was grinning, as Kenma had shown the slightest interest about Kuroo had planned of them. Kuroo hung up and got himself ready to leave the house. 

Before leaving his dorm room and heading to the train station, Kuroo gave his outfit one last check in his full length mirror, he was wearing, black knee length shorts that he’d rolled up a bit, a plain white t-shirt, and an oversized red plaid shirt over the top, he was sporting his old Nekoma baseball cap and red converse. He grabbed his keys, phone and wallet, shoving them in his back pocket and headed to the station. Today was hotter than the other days so far this summer, he could feel the hot, thick air brush against his skin as he walked towards the train station. Thankfully the train station wasn’t all that busy, he assumed as most people would want to stay inside due to the heatwave. On the train he was looking up directions to a trendy bubble tea bar he’d heard Bokuto talking about, it wasn’t too far from Kenma’s place. 

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, which had only been 15 minutes , he arrived at Kenma’s dorm, throwing the door open, knowing that Kenma always left it unlocked for him. Inside Kenma’s dorm it was dark; the blinds had obviously been closed, it was clean but smelt stale, naturally with Kenma not opening any windows and not leaving the dorm for days on end. Kuroo searched his way through the apartment and into Kenma’s bedroom, where he had to expect to find his boyfriend lounging on his bed playing some sort of video game, but no such being was there. Confusedly Kuroo walked out of Kenma’s bedroom and headed to the one other place he was likely to be; the bathroom. 

Easily making his way to Kenma’s bathroom in 7 steps sliding the door open, he saw a half naked Kenma standing in front of the mirror with wet hair and a towel wrapped around his slim waist. Kuroo approached the blonde snaking his long arms around the smaller boy and pulling him into an embrace, Kenma squirmed away from Kuroo’s cold fingertips.

“Kuroo” Kenma started. 

“Hmm?” 

“I'll be out in a second, I just need to get dressed and then we can go.” 

“Hmm ‘kay” Kuroo hummed in response and he pressed a kiss onto Kenma’s shoulder before leaving the bathroom, in fear of overheating and making his way into the lounge. 

Soon after Kuroo had settled Kenma emerged from the bathroom, his hair now dry, he quickly headed to his bedroom not bothering to close the door. Kuroo watched him get dressed making half hearted remarks about his outfit choices 

‘You'll spontaneously combust if you wear that’ 

‘Can’t we match?’ 

‘Don't wear jeans’ 

‘That looks good’ 

And so on. Until Kenma was stood at the bedroom doorway giving Kuroo a fake-tired smile 

“This okay?” he asked sarcastically. 

“Hell yes” Kuroo responded after looking him up and down a few times.

Damn he looked good in summer clothes,it was almost sinful, not wanting to take his eyes off him. Kenma was wearing a plain black t shirt, that was probably Kuroo’s seeing as it hang off of him in strange places, but still looked good nonetheless, navy blue denim shorts that cut off mid thigh, showing off his toned legs, plain white converse and had his hair in a small ponytail with his bangs still draped over his face. Kuroo couldn’t tear his eyes away from Kenma and so watched him gather things and shove them into a small black backpack. 

“So are you going to tell me where we’re going?” Kenma asked, after he noticed Kuroo starring and began to blush lightly. 

“Nope” Kuroo responded with a shit eating grin spread upon his face. 

Kenma rolled his eyes and grabbed the keys to his dorm, signalling to Kuroo that he was ready to go, Kuroo almost leapt up from the couch where he’d been lounging and grabbed Kenma’s hand and led him out of the door and on their way. 

Kuroo led Kenma downtown into the trendy part of town that they were both well acquainted with, thanks to Kenma’s love of video games, they often came to this area as it was filled with all sorts of game and music stores, with the occasional over the top restaurant that Bokuto had dragged them to for ‘double dates’. Kuroo led them down a side street that was filled with strange clothing stores and accessory stores, it was loud, music blaring from each of the different stores was mildly overwhelming, even for Kuroo, he quickly checked behind him to make sure Kenma was okay and not feeling too overwhelmed, it didn’t help that almost every young Person in Tokyo had decided to come to this part of the city to hang out. Kenma smiled back at Kuroo, though he was mildly overwhelmed by the loud sounds and vast amounts of people, he knew they’d be out of the way shortly. Kuroo almost leaped with excitement when he saw the sign to the Bubble Tea place he’d been looking for.

“Ha found it!” He exclaimed. 

“Found What Kuroo?” Kenma said behind him, trying not to let Kuroo’s excitement spread to him. 

“Look, Kenma” he pointed toward the bubble tea places sign with his hand that wasn’t attached to His boyfriends. 

The sign was neon yellow and round, it stuck out of the side of the two story building, there was a bee in the centre of the sign. Kuroo was basically swelling with excitement at this point, grinning ear to ear as he led Kenma closer towards the store and led them inside. Thankfully it wasn’t that busy; there were a few seats going spare, the place was spacious and nicely air conditioned, there were neon lights and all sorts of aesthetic posters and ornaments spread throughout the place. 

“It’s nice huh?” Kuroo said turning to Kenma, his eyes were still taking in the scenery. 

“It is” he responded, looking up to smile at Kuroo 

They made thief way to the small line by the counter to order their drinks, making small talk whilst they waited. When a tall smiley man greeted them and asked they wanted, Kuroo knew to order Kenma’s for him. After Kuroo handed over the money they made their way for the most secluded seats he could find, they placed their bags down and sat happily in each other’s silence, before the smiley man returned with their bubble tea on a metal tray and placed it on their table. It was tradition to try the others drinks before they could try their own and so Kuroo grabbed Kenma’s drink and placed the plastic straw in his mouth before quickly asking 

“What did you order again?” 

“Caramel mocha with coffee beads” Kenma responded whilst muffling a laugh at how quickly Kuroo forgot things.

Kuroo smiled at Kenma and took a sip, nearly choking on a bead, which had Kenma cackling. 

“You can’t laugh! I could’ve died! What kind of boyfriend are you?!” Kuroo exclaimed whilst holding back a laugh. 

“The best kind” Kenma winked 

“Obviously” Kuroo laughed. 

“How is it?” Kenma asked 

“How’s what?” 

“The drink you Idiot” Kenma smiled. 

“Oh that” Kuroo smiled and took another sip of Kenma’s drink this time being careful not to choke on the beads “it's pretty good. how’s mine?” Kuroo asked as he handed Kenma his drink. 

“Its Honeydew right?” Kenma asked 

“Yeah with Lychee pearls I think” 

Kenma brought the drink to his lips and took a sip, eyes lighting up signalling that it was really good. 

“I might have to keep yours” Kenma said slyly. 

“I think not!” Kuroo said as he pretended to snatch his drink back, causing Kenma to giggle slightly before thanking a sip of his actual drink, Kuroo doing the same. 

They were about halfway through their bubble tea date when Kenma nearly spat his drink all over the table in a sudden burst of laughter. 

“What the hell are you laughing at?” Kuroo asked confusedly at the sudden outburst of his usually quiet boyfriend. 

“You really don’t like bubble tea do you?” He said laughing, Kuroo’s face turned into a smile before laughing back at Kenma. 

“It’s gross” 

“You should see the face you pull every time you take a sip” he laughed. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about” Kuroo said in protest, taking a big sip as though to prove his point, as he did so he grimaced and pulled the most disgusted face Kenma had ever seen, he was sent into fits of giggles once again. 

“If you don’t like it then why are you drinking it?” He asked after he finished laughing. 

“Because I know you like it” 

Kenma quickly grew flustered at Kuroo’s words and hid behind his hands before his blush had a chance to take over his entire face. Kuroo simply smiled in return. 

“Hey, after this, come back to mine? Instead of being stuck inside your dorm come and be stuck inside my dorm instead” Kuroo said sweetly.

Kenma simply nodded, too flustered to say anything. They’d been dating for years, how did his words still make Kenma feel like he was going to melt? He loved it so didn’t mind. They talked and laughed for the rest of the afternoon ordering more bubble tea, Kenma continued to laugh at Kuroo’s face each time he took a sip, they left the bubble tea place and took a slow walk home hand in hand, stopping at Kenma favourite noodle place to get a takeout order for dinner, they arrived at Kuroo’s dorm room and ate their meals happily before curling up on the couch watching some game show that happened be on for the millionth time, Kenma playing a game on his console. Kuroo wished every day of summer was like this one, he had made it his mission to make every day of this summer as perfect as the one he had today. And he did. Everyday of that summer was the greatest day ever, he surrounded himself with the people he loved and cared about the most, they didn't even have to make plans, just hanging out was enough. Kuroo never wanted this summer to end. 


End file.
